Perform radioimmunoassays on all sera from trials to determine efficacy of an octavalent pneumococcal polysaccharide vaccine in the prevention of otitis media in children (approx. 2000 assays). Supply radiolabelled pneumococcal antigens of 14 types to the Univ. of Pennsylvania for the assay of sera obtained in efficacy studies of pneumococcal vaccines in prevention of pneumonia. Act as immunology consultant in support of the entire Infectious Disease Brance Pneumococcal Vaccine Program. Includes performing specialized studies such as determination of the presence and role of circulating antigen and immune complexes (antigen-antibody) in pneumococcal disease.